


Dewey 793

by marcelo



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s02e11-12 A Better World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: This is what a happy ending looks like.





	Dewey 793

**Author's Note:**

> As the tag says, this is post- _A Better World_.

There are, as Batman expected, about a dozen well-developed underground resistance networks targeting the Justice Lords, most of which have been infiltrated by Oracle.

She isn't, necessarily, sabotaging any of them. This, too, isn't an unexpected development.

Oracle is beyond doubt aware that his own protocols for nullifying her -in the context of either side of a battle for the restoration of the previous status quo- must of necessity be definitive enough to make academic the uncertainty of whether he would actually kill her.

And as his knowledge of her countermeasures cannot be assumed to be anything but partial, the result of such a conflict is unpredictable. Uncomputable. There is an irresponsible intellectual fascination in the idea of actually playing out that conflict, one that in less tranquil times he wouldn't have found the time or inclination to let himself contemplate. 

For all the dedication they have both poured on their jobs, for all the disciplined focusing of reason on reality, it was always other people -the Dick Graysons and James Gordons of their lives- who provided the human reasons. 

But they are gone, and nobody has or could replace them. Batman and Oracle live among, behind -and in that sense above- lost gods who have yet to realize that they are lost. They both know they are, but with the world quiet, they can afford to wait until things become clearer. Hopefully, they will reach the same conclusion, and if they don't...

For the time being, though, the perpetual routine of endlessly creative preparations aside, they are content to restrict their games to the chess board and her zero-g bedroom in the Watchtower.


End file.
